I Fall in Love with My BodyGuard
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: He's only the Bodyguard and she's only the Client can they Fall in LOVE? ASuCaga
1. The New Assignment

I FALL in LOVE with MY BODYGUARD

**Chapter 1: The New Assignment**

**ZAFT MILITARY HEADQUARTERS**

A blue haired lad with pair of emerald eyes was walking at the hallway as he heads to the commander's office.

"I wonder if I there's a new assignment for me to be assigned of?" He said as he thinks about his last assignment last three months ago and smiled bitterly as he remembers it.

He was nearly died on his last assignment it was in Iran. He and his two friends went there to save the president's daughter who hi-jacked the private plane and kidnapped at the same time. The kidnappers were big-time terrorist and it's really hard to kill or eliminate those scumbags. He was hit at the chest but not fatal but almost loses blood and nearly died on it. Good thing his two best buddies save him from death. He unconsciously put his left hand on his chest as he remembers it.

He turns left and bumped on someone.

"Oh! Sorry for that!" he apologized and look at the person that he bumped with. A guy with silver hair and pair of blue eyes stands in front of him frowning.

"Look at where are you going, Zala!" The silver haired guy with pair of blue eyes said angrily.

"Sorry, about the Yzak, I didn't notice that you're there." The blue haired guy said repeating his apology.

"Sheessh, Yzak. Don't be so harsh with him." A guy with short blonde hair and pair of purple eyes and tanned skin pats Yzak's back.

"Shut up, Dearka!" Yzak shouts at Dearka.

Dearka shrugs his shoulders and stand between the two.

"Now, don't start a fight. Yzak. Remember we're here coz the commander summoned us here." Dearka said calmly.

Yzak sighs harshly while Athrun sighs in relief as Dearka tries to lessen the tension between the two.

"It must a new assignment. Wish that it will be less deadly than the previous one." Athrun said.

"I doubt that, since when did the COMMANDER give us less deadly missions?" Yzak said sarcastically.

The two men look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Dearka clears his throat and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A voice said from the other side of the door as Dearka knocks on the door.

Dearka opens the door and revealed a blonde man wearing a white mask that covers the half of his face. (A/N: I don't know why I put him in as their commander again! XP)

"Oh, Zala-kun, Elsman-kun, and Joule-kun, come in." The man said look at the three men in front of him with amusement especially to Athrun.

"I'm glad that you're discharge and look fine now, Zala-kun." He said.

Athrun nods and smiles a bit.

"Thank you, Commander Le Creuset." He said softly.

"Well, sir. Why did you call upon us?" It was Dearka.

"I summoned you three here coz I have a new assignment for you." Commander Le Creuset said as he looks at the three men in front of him.

"I hope it won't put us in danger again." Yzak said in a sarcastic tone.

Le Creuset shook his head and look at Yzak then to Dearka and Athrun.

"Please take a sit, gentlemen." Rau said.

The three men sit on the couch facing Rau's table.

"No, this time your assignment will be easy, way too easy." He said.

"What?! What do you mean way too EASy?!" Yzak exclaimed.

"You three will be bodyguards."

"WHAT?!" The three men exclaimed in shocked.

"Bodyguards?" Athrun said in disbelief.

"Us??" it was Dearka's turn.

"You must be JOKING commander?! Us, bodyguards?!" it was Yzak as he jerkily stands up in disbelief.

Rau look at the three men amused on the look of their faces especially Yzak's.

"No, I'm not joking. Joule-kun, ever since Athrun's near death experience. I've decided that I'll give you three a very easy mission."

"What?! I can't believe this!!"

"Sheeshh Yzak, cool down. Good for you Athrun that this ASSIGNMENT is a VERY easy job."

Athrun nods and look at his commander.

"What are the details about the mission, Sir?" he asked.

"Our client's info was inside in those each folder, right there on the table in front of you." Rau said.

Athrun look at the table and saw three folders on the table, he picks one as Yzak and Dearka get their own folders. As Athrun open his folder he looks at the photo of their client together with the client's info. His face stunned as he look at the picture. He quickly changes his expression before someone notices it, didn't he know that Rau notice it before he change his expression.

Rau shook his head as he saw Athrun's expression and smirks.

"_Star struck? You really amused me Zala-kun."_ Rau thought, smiling.

Athrun look at the photo, he didn't know why he felt something odd, and he can't even name it. In the photo, there was a girl. Not ONLY a GIRL but A BEAUTIFUL GIRL he ever seen, she has short blonde hair and pair of gold or brown eyes. The girl might look like boy in some ways but it was obviously she's a 'GIRL'. Also in the photo, the girl was smiling, she wearing a sleeveless shirt and light brown pant. The photo was obviously a stolen shot.

"_I think I've saw her before?? But I don't know where…"_ Athrun thought.

"Is she's our client, sir?" Dearka asked as make Athrun snapped from his deep thought.

Athrun look at Dearka then to Rau.

"Yes, that girl was our client." Rau said calmly.

"Her name is Cagalli Yula Hibiki, she's the daughter of Ulen Hibiki, the President of Hibiki International. She has a twin brother. She's studying at Orb Gakuen." He continued.

Dearka whistle while Yzak roll eyes, Athrun keep silent.

"So, your telling us here to look after and baby sit her?! That's ridiculous!" Yzak said angrily.

"Yzak calm down." Dearka said trying to calm down Yzak.

Yzak looks away and scowls, Dearka sighs and Athrun shook his head.

"Look after Ms. Hibiki and make sure that she's safe. Currently his father receives kidnap threats. So you three will become her bodyguards." Rau said with a command in his tone.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Both Dearka and Athrun said.

Rau look at Yzak.

"Understand, Joule-kun?" he asked as he looks at Yzak.

"Sir, Yes Sir." Yzak said.

"Good. And don't worry about your undercover, everything's okay now. You three will attend Ms. Hibiki's school as new students." Rau commands.

"Here's the key for your apartment everything's okay now. Your things were already move there and it's close to the Hibiki Mansion. You three can leave now, that's all." He dismissed the three men.

The three men stand up.

"Will do our best sir." Athrun said.

All three of them give their commander a salute and went out the room.


	2. The New Students & Meeting an Old Friend

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy with my school works.**

**I hope you all understand. If something wrong is this chapter especially the grammars, sorry about that. I have no time to send this one to my editor. I respect my editor and I just don't want her to disturb, she's also busy with her school works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.**

**Chapter 2: The New Students & Meeting an Old Friend**

Next Day, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak moved to their new place. It's a two storey house it has 8 rooms in it, three bed rooms and one guest room upstairs, one kitchen-dining room, one bathroom, one room for their research and study and one living room and a Veranda upstairs. Everything were already arrange as they arrived. It was located near the Hibiki Mansion.

"Hmm… Everything's nice… They even provide us our need for a house eh?" Dearka amusedly said as he put his bag on the couch near him.

"Yeah… They even brought us computers and monitors to surveillance Hibiki Residence and even the school." Yzak said as he came from the study room.

"The rooms downstairs were fine upstairs." Athrun said as he descends the stairs.

"Only left is our personal stuffs." Dearka laughs.

"Not funny Elsman…" Yzak said scowling.

"I also found our school uniforms in each room with our data on the bed." Athrun said as he shows a brown envelope to his comrades.

"Oh, well. It's time to unpack our personal stuffs, neh." Dearka said as he picks up his back and went upstairs.

"What ever you said, stupid." Yzak said as he follows Dearka.

Athrun chuckles and shook his head. His eyes search around the house then looks at the window and then he sighs.

"This is better than go to some dangerous place…" He said softly the sighs again.

"I guess, I've better to unpack my things too." He adjusts his bag and went upstairs to start unpacking his things.

**HIBIKI MANSION**

A blonde haired girl with golden/brown eyes hurriedly runs downstairs. She bumped her twin brother as she runs, her brother almost fall downstairs good thing that he manage his balance.

"Sorry about that, bro!" She apologized.

"What's in a hurry, sis?" The brown haired lad asked curiously.

"The girls asked me to go to meet them at the mall. I can't refuse, I have no choice. Anyway I got to go, I'm already late. Ja!" she said hurriedly went out the mansion.

Kira shook his head and went upstairs. He met his father upstairs waking at the hallway.

"Is that your sister?" Ulen asked.

"Hai, it's her." Kira said and shrugs his shoulders.

"Where is she doing?"

"To the mall, I guess that the girls asked her to hang-out with them again."

"I see. Call her to go home early, okay?"

"Hai…"

Ulen went to his study room while Kira heads towards to his room. Kira notice something odd about his father, when he looks into his father's eyes he saw concerned and worried about Cagalli. There's something happened that he and Cagalli didn't know about.

**Study Room**

As Ulen sit on his chair he turns on his video phone and dials some numbers later a person appears on the screen. It was Commander Rau Le Crueset.

"_Hello, Mr. Hibiki. It's nice to see and talk with you."_ Le Crueset greets him via the Video Phone.

"It's nice to see and talk with you too, Commander Le Crueset. So, how are the bodyguards that I asked you?" Ulen asked.

"_They're fine. Tomorrow is their first day of their work, I admit them to your children's campus that which they attend too. Those three men were staying near at your mansion."_

"I see. I'll send them their advance payment tomorrow morning. By the way, are you sure that once they do their work tomorrow no body notices that they're undercover agents?"

"_I'm 100 SURE, Sir. They're my best agents that I ever have; besides I'm giving one of them a lighter and safer assignment since he nearly died on his last assignment."_

"This ZALA guy isn't it?"

"_Yes, it is him."_

"He's the son of Patrick Zala of ZCG who joined the Military four years ago."

"_Yes, he is. When Mr. Zala heard his son's near death experience we talk about it and this is Zala-kun's last mission. Zala-kun will replace him as the Chairman and CEO of their company."_

"I see. I can't blame Zala-san; if I'm in his place I'll do the same."

Le Crueset smiled.

"_I'll give some update soon as possible."_ He said.

"I'll expect that. Anyway I have to go now. I have some work to do. I'll talk with you some other time." Ulen said.

Rau nods then disconnects the call. Ulen turns off his video phone and wen back to his work.

**Few Hours Later**

Cagalli arrive back home look so pissed off. She's stomping on the stairs when Via, her mother saw her.

"You're back, Cagalli." Via greets her.

Via's brows met in confusion as she notice her daughter's mood.

"What's the problem sweetie, why you're so angry?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing mom. That hentai-purple-head-freak just ruined my day." Cagalli said cursing Yunna the hentai-purple-head-freak.

"Yuna Roma Seiran? What did he do?"

"As Usual he calls me. _'CAGALLI my BABY My LOVE!'_ That gives me creeps."

"Why don't you just ignore him, hon?"

"I did mom but he's always like an annoying freak that always follows me."

Via sighs.

"Okay. I'll ask your brother to watch over that guy or I even asked your father to asked Unato Seiran about his son." She said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Cagalli smiled and went to her room.

**Dinner Time**

The rest of Hibiki's were eating dinner at the dinning hall. As they eat, they're talking about some various stuffs.

"So, Cagalli. You're mother told me that Seiran's son bothered you again." Ulen said.

Cagalli pouts as she recalls what happened earlier that day.

"Yeah… that freak did. I lost my mood to buy something's at the mall when I saw him and call me. _'Cagalli, my baby, my love!! Give me hug and kiss!_' and freaks me out." She said in disgust tone.

"By the way, Dad don't brought up with that subject I'm starting to lose my appetite." She said in a calm tone.

"Sorry about that." Ulen apologized and shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, bro, I'll go to school early I have my early morning duty tomorrow morning."

"It's okay with me, Sis. Besides I need to pick up Lacus tomorrow" Kira said shyly.

Cagalli grins.

"So, you two were really going out with each other, neh?" She teases Kira.

"Mou! Knock it off! Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend?"

"I don't have time to look one and I don't like some guys who acts like that freak."

The twins start arguing the couple watches the twins and sighs.

"Okay you two quit that, we're in the middle of a dinner and eat quietly." Via said.

Both of the twin's stops and sighs, they both resumed eating. A few minutes later they finished eating their dinner and went to their respected rooms.

As Cagalli went to her room and cleans her body and brush her teeth. She change into a oversize t-shirt and lies on her bed. She closes her eyes and yawns, a few seconds later she falls asleep.

**NEXT DAY, THE BODYGUARDS' HOUSE**

The three agents were already woke up and preparing for school.

"Hey, dumb ass! Hurry up or we'll gonna be late for school!" Yzak shouted from downstairs calling Dearka.

"Hai… Hai… Coming, your hot-headed highness." Dearka said in a bored tone walking down the stairs.

"Hurry up you dimwit!" Yzak said look more pissed.

"Sheesh, Yzak. Calm down it's early in the morning and yet your so pissed off.." Dearka said as he arrives downstairs.

"Coz you're such a slowpoke!"

"I'm not. You're making me hurry up for nothing."

"What did you just said?!"

Athrun sighs as watch the two arguing.

"Now, you two, quit arguing like a bunch of kids. If you two continue that we're really going to be late for sure." Athrun said in a calm voice and get his bag and the car keys.

He went out and the other two follows silently. He gets inside the drivers seat while Dearka sit at the passenger seat and Yzak sit at the back seat. Athrun start the car and drives to Orb Gakuen.

**ORB GAKUEN**

Cagalli and Kira arrive at Orb Gakuen with their red Doge Viper GTS. Lacus rides with them since Kira picks her up from her house. Cagalli parks the car and get out from the car. Everybody look at them with admiration, especially the men. Kira shrugs his shoulders while Cagalli roll her eyes. Lacus giggles.

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak arrive with their Blue Ferrari. Everyone notice them and look at then with curiosity with their eyes. Athrun parks the car two cars away from the twin's car. Girls look at the Athrun with admiration and their eyes turns into a heart shape. Dearka whistle while Yzak groans in frustration. Athrun sweat drops.

Cagalli look at the new comers.

"_Who are they??"_ Cagalli thought.

"It must be new students." Kira said then he looks at Athrun carefully. His eyes widen in disbelief as he look at Athrun.

"A-Athun?" Kira said in disbelief.

"You know him?" Lacus asked.

Athrun look at the twins, he look first at Cagalli then to Kira. He looks at Kira carefully.

"Kira?" he said as he recognized Kira.

"It's you! I knew it! Athrun it's you!" Kira said happily and went to Athrun and hugs him in a friendly hug.

Dearka and Yzak look at the two lads with amusement.

"It's been a long time, Kira." Athrun said.

"Yeah, the last time we met was three or four years ago?" Kira said.

"Yeah… So How are you?" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" It's Kira's turn.

"I'm fine too. By the way, these are my friends, Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule." Athrun said as he introduces his comrades to his old friend.

"Hello, I'm Kira Yamato. It's nice to meet you." He let out his right hand and shakes hand with Dearka.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yamato-san." Dearka said.

"It's also nice to meet you too, Kira." Yzak said.

"You three transfer here?" Kira asked.

"Yes, it's our first day here." Athrun said smiling at Kira.

"I'm glad that we met again, Athrun." Kira said happily.

"Hey, bro. we're going to be late." Cagalli said as she walk pass to Athrun, while Lacus follows her.

"Oh, yeah…" Kira said then look at Athrun.

"We have to go now." He said and follows Cagalli and Lacus.

"We're going to the head master's room." Athrun said then look at his comrades. His two comrades nod. He and his comrades went to the head master's room.

**Class 1-A**

Cagalli and Kira arrive at their classroom. Cagalli start doing her morning duties while Kira helps her.

"By the way, bro. Who's that guy?" Cagalli asked as she out the newly fresh flowers in the flower base.

"Who?" Kira look at his twin sister.

"You know that blue haired guy. I noticed that he look at me right before he look at you."

"Oh, that's Athrun Zala. He's my friend during junior high years. He attends different school."

"Oh… I think I saw him before, but I don't sure where…"

"Really? Who knows he might also know you." Kira said as he put the eraser back on the whiteboard.

"Who knows Kira, she really might." Lacus giggles and out the mop in the locker.

Cagalli roll her eyes.

"Okay. Finish I need to go to the comfort room to wash my hands." Cagalli said.

"I'll go with you, Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Me too, I need to wash my hands at the guys comfort room ." Kira said.

The twins went to the comfort room to wash their hands.

**Few Minutes Later**

The students start to gather in their respective classrooms, the twins and Lacus arrives at their classroom and talks with their friends.

"Hey, I heard that we're going to have new transfer students here in our campus." A girl with short brown hair and pair of blue eyes said.

"Really? As in Today?" A girl with long brown hair and pair of purple eyes said.

"Yes, that's what I heard. In fact many of the students saw them earlier this morning." Milly said.

**Bell Rings and an announcement starts to broadcast**

"_To all students please proceed to the auditorium"_

"Well I guess that we should go now." Cagalli said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah…" Shiho said.

All of the students went to the auditorium.

**Auditorium**

All of the students gather in the auditorium. People start talking about the new students especially the girls.

Cagalli roll her eyes as she hears the other girls talking about the new students especially the blue haired guy.

"Tell me Kira, What's so special about this old friend of yours?" she said in a bored tone and stiffs a yawn.

Kira shrugs.

"Oh… Well, I don't know. He's kinda popular during his junior high days. Well I can't blame him if the girls start loving him." Kira said and sighs.

All of the students get their attention as the head master went up to the stage with the three new students. Girls start to squeals as they saw the new students especially Athrun Zala.

The head master chuckles as he saw the reaction of the girls. The three new students start to look at each other and sweat drops.

"It seems your going to have a fans club starting today, Zala." Yzak said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I don't like that kind of idea, you know." Athrun said in a nervous tone.

"Oh well, deal with it Mr. Popular until the end of our mission." Dearka said.

Athrun sighs as he look at the girls then look at the certain girl with blonde hair and pair of brown/golden eyes. Cagalli notice him and start to look at him with confusion. Athrun blush as he noticed that Cagalli was looking back at him. He quickly hides his blush before anyone could notice it.

Uzumi Athha, the head master clears his throat. All of the students went quiet and their attention was on the head master.

"Good Morning to all of you, students." Uzumi greets.

"Good Morning, Head Master." The Students greets back.

"The reason why I called of you coz I want you to know that we're going to have new students." Uzumi said.

"I want you all meet them and guide them here in our campus." He continued.

"I'll introduce them to all of you. The guy from the right was Dearka Elsman, the blonde hair guy with tanned skin, the guy at the left was Yzak Joule, the guy with silver hair. And the last and but the least, the guy at the center. Athrun Zala, the guy with blue hair." He introduces the three new students.

Girls start screams as they heard Athrun's name.

"Okay, please quiet." Uzumi said. The girls went quiet.

"These boys will be assigning to…" he trailed off to add suspense.

All of the girls gulp and waits for the announcement which class will the three guys will assign to."

"They'll be assigning to Class…"

The girls watch more carefully and wishing that they'll be at their respective class.

"1…"

Cagalli and Kira look at each other while the entire girls especially in those first year levels looking forward to know which section will the new transferees are assign to.

"A!"

The girls from the other sections, year levels and class groans in disappointment while Cagalli's female classmates' squeals, of course except for Shiho, Lacus and Milly. Cagalli roll eyes while Kira chuckles.

"Zala-kun, your class will be Class 1-A." Uzumi said.

Athrun nods silently.

"I want the class president of Class 1-A joins us here." Uzumi said.

"Sheehs, Do I have to?" Cagalli said and sighs.

"You better go, Cags." Milly said.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Cagalli said in a bored tone and walk passes through to the students.

As Cagalli joins them to the stage, the head master talks to her and introduce her to the new students which are her bodyguards.

"Ms. Hibiki, as for this time you already know them." Uzumi said.

Cagalli nods silently as she observes the three new students in front of her. Especially at Athrun Zala, Athrun look her and study her features.

"_My god! She's more beautiful in personal and by looking at her so close!"_ Athrun thought.

"_I can't blame Kira, he's very good looking indeed! Wait! Why I said or rather thought of that?! I don't even have an interest in any guy at all!"_ Cagalli thought.

**A/N: Gomen again, about my other gs/gsd fanfics. I'll update it as soon as I finish my school works I'll update them.**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


	3. A FriendlyTough Game & Accident

**Chapter 3: A Friendly-Tough Game & Unexpected Accident**

As their eyes met both of them just stare at each other. His eyes lock with hers. All of the students notice them; both of them snapped out of it and blushed. It was Athrun who first withdraw and looks away. Cagalli look at the students especially at the girls and sweat drops as she saw them look at her with a death glare.

"What's with the death glare? I just look at him then they all look at me like that…" Cagalli mutters.

"Ms. Hibiki, I want you to tour them here around the campus, if you have time." Uzumi said.

"Hai." Cagalli said and bows a bit to Uzumi and went down from the stage.

Cagalli roll eyes and went back to her friends.

"What happened to you there, Cags? You just stared at Athrun then the girls start staring you with their death glares." Lacus asked with confusion.

Cagalli shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know they just suddenly stare at me like that as if I'm asking out the blue haired guy. Besides I'm just with them as their guide not that guy's _'KANOJO' _or whatsoever." Cagalli said.

"You can go back now to your own respective classrooms. That's all." Uzumi said.

All of the students left the auditorium back to their respective classrooms. The three secret agents joins Kira's group.

"Hey, haven't lost of touch yet? You're still popular to the girls." Kira said laughing softly.

"Yeah… What can I say, I'm used to it but I still feel so bad and irritate when it comes to those 'fan girls', I rather to be alone or to be with someone who's not like those girls." Athrun said in bored tone.

"He's even famous at the girls back at Mi… Arg!" Dearka clutch his stomach as Athrun hit his stomach to prevent Dearka to reveal about their mission and why they're at the Academy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kira asked in confusion as he looks at the two guys.

"Nothing, Kira. What he meant is he's talking about our previous school." Athrun said. "Let's go now to our tour, Miss Representative." He whispers to Cagalli that makes her blushed and look at him. Athrun wink at her and starts walking with Kira, Dearka and Yzak.

Lacus, Milly and Shiho join Cagalli who's still blushing and follows the guys silently. "It seems that you're having an admirer, huh?" said Lacus and giggles. Cagalli blushes more.

"W-What are you saying! I think he's not!" Cagalli said.

"I think that Seiran's having a rival, huh, since he's the president of the 'Cagalli Fans Club'." Milly said. Cagalli roll eyes.

"Don't mention that freak; I tried my best to avoid that purple-headed-freak. He's creeping me out…!" she said look disgusted. "And please can we drop this topic?"

The girls shrug their shoulders. "Ok. As you said so…" the girls said and giggle.

All of the students went back to their respective class room. While Cagalli tours the new students around the campus since they were excused for the first period. Its already second period for Class 1-A, all of the girls and boys change their uniforms into P.E. uniforms to their respective changing room and went to the Baseball Court.

"Okay, Class. Our activity for today is Base Ball. So this will be the boys versus the girls' team." A man said with a long wavy blonde hair and pair of sapphire eyes said. "Each team chooses their own respective team leader." He continued. "I'll be at the faculty room for the moment." Mu said and went back to the faculty room.

The girls' team chose Cagalli as their leader and also the pitcher. "Why, me?" Cagalli asked in frustration.

"It's simple, coz you're the most athletic here among the girls aside from Shiho." Milly said.

"So, accept it. Besides you're also a good pitcher." Lacus said softly.

"And I'm good in hitting a home run!" Shiho laughs and the rest of the girls join her. Cagalli sighs in defeat and accept the position of the leader of their team.

Meanwhile at the boys' team, the boys still haven't decided who will be their leader if will be Athrun or Kira.

"Look, guys. I think that it's better if Athrun will be the leader also our pitcher, not because I've known him since junior high years but he's also the best player that I've ever known." Kira explained. "Besides, I'm sure we can't win against the girls' team because of my sis. We need someone who can defeat her style." Kira said grinning. The rest of the guys agreed with Kira and look at Athrun, who's silently amused watching them.

"_Hmmm… maybe it's better to played with the hime, huh? Defeat hime's playing style is also exciting."_ Athrun amusedly thought.

"So who's the catcher?" Dearka asked.

"I'll be the catcher and Athrun will be the pitcher." Kira said and look at Athrun. "You still remember our playing style?" he asked Athrun. Athrun nods silently.

"So the rest will be the batters, the shortstop, and umpire." Yzak said.

"Are you sure that your sister doesn't know about our playing style?" Athrun asked.

"Nah… She doesn't know. She's with her friends when we're still in junior high." Kira said assuring that Cagalli doesn't know their playing styles.

"Are the both teams chose their leader and players?" Mu La Flagga asked as he came back from the faculty room. Each team nods.

"Okay, girls' first to play." Mu said.

Each member of the team went to their respective positions and the game starts. It's a tough game each player wants to win even if it's a friendly game. Especially between Cagalli and Athrun, there's a bit tension between the two. It's only one more homerun and the girls' team wins.

"_One more homerun and we'll gonna win this game and I can't believe that there's someone who can almost beat my playing style…"_ Cagalli thought as she looks at Athrun in a silent angry-look. Milly and Shiho were waiting at the First and Second bases were Yzak and Dearka guarding at.

"_She's angry and it's also mean that she's defeating by my playing style. This surely a fun game"___Athrun thought and gives Cagalli a teasing smirk that makes Cagalli feel angrier at him.

"_What's with the smirk for?!"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

Athrun look at Kira and Kira gives him a sign; Athrun nods and throws the ball. Since Athrun makes Cagalli angry more. She hits the ball really hard. All of the members of the each team watches the ball went out the baseball court.

"HOMERUN!" Cagalli shouts and starts running towards to the first base, Milly and Shiho starts running as Cagalli shouts. All three of them return to the home plate. All of the girls squeals and hugs to each other as they won the game.

"WE WON!!" the girls squeal happily.

"I guess making her angry is a wrong move…" Athrun said.

"Yeah… you make her angrier when you gave her a teasing smirk, Zala." Yzak said.

"I know that… that's why I feel regret for doing that. Besides I enjoy the game." Athrun said as he looks at Cagalli. Cagalli saw him and gives him a death glare-look and then looks away.

"You two look more like a couple!" Dearka laughs.

"Shut up, Dearka." Athrun said as he gives him a warning look. Dearka close his mouth and looks away.

"Okay, you all can go back to your room after shower." Mu said.

"Hai!" Rest of the students said and went to the shower room.

The girls were taking a shower to clean up. Cagalli and her friends were talking about what happened earlier at the baseball court.

"What a homerun, Cagalli." Shiho said while drying her hair with a towel. Milly and Lacus giggles.

"Yeah… you really look like Chidori Kaname of Full Metal Panic Series who's hitting Sagara Sousuke with a baseball bat!" Milly giggles.

"That Blue-Headed guy makes fun of me, yeah! I feel like Kaname Chidori who's hitting Sagara Sousuke with a baseball bat!" Cagalli said grits her teeth.

Shiho and the rest of their friends laugh.

"It's okay at least we won!" Shiho said giving an upper punch in the air.

After shower, Cagalli and Athrun bumped with each other at the corridor.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Cagalli hissed at Athrun.

"Huh? Me? You're the one who bumps me." Athrun said then smirks. "By the way, you pitch and hit like a little girl." He teased Cagalli.

Cagalli starts loosing her temper. "MOU!! JERK! Let's see if you can still say that when I hit you with a baseball bat!" Cagalli shouted angrily.

Athrun laughs. "Let's see about that. See you later, Representative." He smirks and headed towards back to their classroom.

"GRR! He really makes me mad!" Cagalli said gritting her teeth.

"Calm down, Cagalli." Lacus said pats Cagalli's shoulder. "He just teases you." She continued.

"I know that but he's really annoying, I hope that purple-headed-freak won't show up suddenly." Cagalli said as she calm down a bit.

"Let's go back, third period is about to start." Shiho said. The girls nod and went back to their room.

**LUNCH BREAK**

Cagalli and her friends were eating at the school grounds under a Japanese pine tree. Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak join them. Kira sits between Lacus and Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak sits across Milly and Shiho and Athrun sits besides Cagalli.

"Oh, great, the jerk sits besides me." Cagalli said in a sarcastic tone.

"Woah! I only teasing you so, there's no room for sarcasm." Athrun said and starts eating.

"Whatever." Cagalli resumes eating ignoring Athrun.

Kira and the others look at the two with amusement in their eyes. They knew that there's something between the two that the couple hasn't notice yet. They look at each other and smiles.

Few minutes after, they finish eating their lunch and take a rest for a while.

"Hey, Cagalli, is it true that the student council approved the Singing and Band Contest for the Cultural Fest?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli nods. "Yes, the council approves it. I'm sure you'll participate the contest right?" she asked Lacus.

"Yes, I will." Lacus smiles then look at Kira.

"Cultural Festival?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, the academy will celebrate the cultural festival three weeks from now. So, that's why everyone's busy." Milly said. "And I'll cover every event." She continued.

"Are you a member of the school journal or something?" Dearka asked.

Milly nods. "Yes, I am." She said smiling.

"By the way, Cags. What's our theme for our section?" Shiho asked.

"Hmmm… Since you asked that, Shiho, I think running a café will be ok." said Cagalli.

"A café huh?" Dearka said with amusement.

"What kind of café is that?" Yzak asked.

"A maid café." Said Cagalli.

"WHAT A MAID CAFÉ?! Don't dare to tell me that you make us guys wear such a girly outfits?!" Yzak said angrily.

"Since you give me an idea, Joule-san, I maybe put that." Cagalli said thoughtfully.

"What the heck! I won't wear those things!" he continued. Dearka laughs so hard.

"STUPID! You're also going to wear that so don't laugh! BAKA!" Yzak shouts at Dearka. Dearka stops laughing and shuts his mouth.

Lacus and Milly giggles, Kira and Athrun sweat drops, Cagalli look at the two guys with amusement; Shiho turns to laugh at Yzak.

"I could imagine that one! Joule-kun wears a maid uniform! It's look so cute for him!" Shiho said laughing so hard.

"Shut up woman!" Yzak said angrily. "Don't laugh!"

Shiho laughs more. "But I feel like it! Besides it's my payback time for hitting me on the head with the ball back at the baseball court!" she said in a controlled anger and laugh.

"Just shut up woman!" Yzak shouts angrily. Shiho gasped. "Don't shout at me you hot-headed jerk!" Shiho shouts back. "Don't laugh at me, Woman!" Yzak shouts back again, the two starts arguing with each other. Cagalli and the rest of the gang look at each other and sweat drops as they watch the two arguing.

"They look cute together." Milly giggles. "Yeah…… I think they're meant for each other." Lacus said and giggles. The couple heard the two girls and glare at them angrily. Lacus hide behind Kira while Milly hides behind Dearka. Dearka grins impishly while Kira sighs.

"I would like to participate in a school play rather than a maid café." Yzak said crossing his arms on his chest. "Look Joule-kun, most of the classes here was school play or performance and especially cafes. Besides what's wrong with maid café? If you don't like it then… why don't we put it as Cosplay Café? Let's combine maid café and cosplay, what do guys think?" Cagalli suggests to everyone.

"That's a nice idea, Cagalli! Don't worry about the costumes. I'll take care of it." Lacus said. "Thanks Lacus. Any costume will do but except for the mascot types and mecha type and those sexy types." Cagalli said as she start taking down notes.

"Who will you cosplay, Cagalli?" Shiho asked as she eats her onigiri. "Hmmm… I like to cosplay… Chidori Kaname." Cagalli said grinning. "And I love to hit someone here with baseball bat but I'm not sure about it if I'm going to cosplay her." She looks at Athrun with a calm anger.

"Cagalli, how about us boys?" Kira asked. "You can cosplay any guy like a bishie from a famous manga or anime or anyone except for mecha and mascosts types." Cagalli said. "Then I'll cosplay a butler, Hayate." Kira said. Lacus look at Kira. "Ara, Kira since when did you like Hayate from Hayate the Combat Butler?" Lacus asked. "Since I watch and read the manga." Kira said smiling at her.

"How about you Shiho?" Milly asked. "Hmm…. I like to cross dress of course, maybe Azuma Yunoku from Kin'iro no Corda." Shiho said who look deciding who she will cosplay. "How about you Lacus?" Milly asked again. "I'll cosplay maybe a decora or maid." Lacus said. "How about you, Milly?" she asked. "Me? Well I might cosplay Nami Amou, who's also in the Kin'iro no Corda." Milly said.

"How about you three?" Cagalli asked as she looks at Athrun, Dearka and Yzak. "Maybe a butler or waiter." Dearka said. "I might be a waiter too." Yzak said. "How about you, Athrun?" Kira asked as they all look at Athrun waiting his turn. "Hmmmm…" Athrun said while thinking then he looks at Cagalli for a sec and grins at her then look back at Kira and the others.

"_Wait! What's that grin for?!"_ Cagalli thought blushing.

"A butler… A very famous one from both anime and manga versions." Athrun said. "A butler?" All of them said in unison. "Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis form Kuroshitsuji." Atrun said. "W-what?! SEBBBBYYYY!!!!" Cagalli said in disbelief. Athrun and the rest look at Cagalli. "Y-you? You're going to cosplay Sebastian?! I really wish that you won't ruin Sebastian's BISHIENESS!!" Cagalli said pointing a finger at Athrun. "So you're saying that I'm not good looking guy?" Athrun said as he starts teasing Cagalli. Cagalli look at him and start blushing. "Not that what I mean… A… e… just forget it!" Cagalli said as she stands up and tries to hide her embarrassment from everyone. "Ah! Look at the time, lunch over so we better go back to class." Cagalli said nervously and hurriedly went back to their school building. Kira and the rest look at each other follow Cagalli.

"Cagalli! You don't need to be hurry, wait for us!" Lacus said. Cagalli stops walking and wait for the others, didn't she know someone standing from on the rooftop carrying a pot, and look down from where Cagalli stands, it grins evilly and drops it towards to Cagalli. Athrun look at Cagalli and saw someone drops the pot towards to Cagalli. He hurriedly runs towards to Cagalli and pushes her away right before the pot fell on her. Everyone look astonished on what did just Athrun do. He was on the top of Cagalli protecting her.

"_W-what happened?? Did he just…. Protect me??" _Cagalli thought and look surprised on what just happened.

**A/N: It's been a while since my last update in this fanfic, as I said in my author's note in my stubbornly in love fanfic, I've been busy with my school activities since Finals' coming and I'm also busy with my cosplay activities these last few months.**

**If you notice that some part here in this chapter, it mentions the cosplay café and the other characters from different anime or anything that related to cosplay. Aside from being an average student, and also a free time fanfic writer (if I'm free from my school activities and cosplay and other things I do in my daily life) I'm also a cosplayer too. ^__^ I'm cosplaying for one year now. I celebrate it last September 12, Cosplay Mania 2009. I cosplay as Cagalli Yula Athha from Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. Although I never been to a Cosplay Café before since I haven't seen one yet.**

**For the mean time I'll take some rest from cosplaying since I need to concentrate for my studies. Again, please bear for me if I didn't update my fics for the mean time . Please read and review. ^___^**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


End file.
